


Dotyk godny mistrza

by Sashaya



Series: Na wyciągnięcie ręki [9]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Clint jest słodki, F/M, Polski | Polish, Twoim zdaniem, romans
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-17
Updated: 2015-05-17
Packaged: 2018-03-31 01:39:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3959596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sashaya/pseuds/Sashaya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Mogłabyś się do niego przyzwyczaić...</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dotyk godny mistrza

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Nehelena](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nehelena/gifts), [Esmerlight](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Esmerlight/gifts).



> **_Oświadczenie:_** _Żadna z postaci nie należy do mnie._

Twój prywatny, żywy Robin Hood. Jak to ładnie brzmi. Mogłabyś się nawet oswoić z tym (okropnym) zwyczajem obserwowania wszystkiego z wysokości – i tak, kredens w kuchni jest odpowiednim do tego miejscem. Gdybyś nie chciała, żeby się obraził, nazwałabyś go słodkim. Ale wtedy ręka mogłaby mu się omsknąć i jakaś zabłąkana strzała mogłaby się znaleźć trochę za blisko twojej głowy. I choć uwielbiasz patrzeć jak strzela, to tego jednak wolałabyś uniknąć. 

Co nie oznacza, że nie jest słodki. 

Wygląda tak… dostojnie, kiedy skupia się na celu. Chciałabyś by to właśnie na ciebie patrzył z taką uwagą i intensywnością. Jego silne, szorstkie dłonie mogłyby błądzić po twoim ciele, rzeźbiąc cię od nowa. I tylko ty istniałabyś w jego oczach. 

Mogłabyś się do tego przyzwyczaić.


End file.
